Flaming Pokemon
by The Celtic Starlights
Summary: What happens when Shenlong gets interupted for the last time during one of his shows and turns the guys of DBZ and Sailor Moon in to pokemon? Rated R for lang. This is a joint fic but lots of fun to write.
1. It Starts

Ok so here's the deal. My friend and I were bored one night and decided to do this story. No before you read it, we just wanted to warn you that it is not exactly the sanest story out there. What we did it I wrote down a word and she wrote down a word and that was the title. Then based on the title we came up with a story line. Our stories, yes there will most likely be more, will be Sailor Moon/DBZ crossovers as well as other crossovers. Well who knows? We have never seen this type of writing before so to us it is new so tell us what you think. Oh and by the way we will be switching back and forth between the DBZ gang and the Sailor Moon gang. K.K. That's it for now.  
  
Once long ago Shenlong, the guardian dragon of the Dragonballs, was sitting in his favorite lazy boy with a tube of rockyroad ice cream in front of his big screen TV. At the time he was waiting for his favorite program to come on. During a commercial for blockbuster, the power suddenly went off.  
  
"SHIT!!!" The very angry dragon shouted, "Now I can't watch Pokemon, my favorite program!"(Which by the way we don't care cuz pokemon sux… sorry to anyone who likes pokemon.)  
  
Then an evil grin crossed his face, he had a plan. He was getting butt frigging old and hadn't seen one person wish for something interesting so he was going to do something for himself. Instead of watching pokemon on the television, he was going to turn the knights and Z fighters into a real life version of pokemon. (Ahhhhhhhhh our plot unfolds) This pleased him soooooooo much that he threw off his fuzzy pink bathrobe and walked to his "window to the world" where he could see everything going on. (And we do mean everything… be afraid… very afraid.)  
  
"Pathetic humans and monkey men, I will show you what real power is!" Shenlong said while he began singing "Gotta catch em all Pokemon!" And working his will on his unsuspecting victims.  
  
Meanwhile down at Capsule Corps, everyone was conveniently having a picnic.  
  
"Wow Bulma, this foods great!" Goku commented. He was sitting under a tree with Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks scarfing down food. Piccolo was separated from the group while ChiChi, Videl, Pan, Bra and Bulma were on the blanket all sprawled out.  
  
"Thank you Goku. My robots worked soooo hard!" She laughed  
  
"Honestly Bulma" Chichi commented "you must have cooked SOME of this, it's really good."  
  
"That's exactly why she wasn't the one who cooked it!" Bra whispered to Pan.  
  
All the women chattered happily, but Pan finally got bored and decided to talk to her uncle and Trunks. But…when she got to over to the tree where they were…*Gasp* they were gone!  
  
"Ummmmmm, Dad? Goten?" She walked around the tree and shrieked madly. "OHHMYGOD DAD TRUNKS GOTEN VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
At that moment an orange monkey thing with a mat of black hair and blue zig zags looked up with gapping black eyes and began sputtering words, "GOKUMON! GOKU-KUUKUU GOKU!"  
  
"Ummmmmm rigggghhhhhttt!" Pan backed off "Mom! I think I should go to therapy or drug abuse thing or something!"  
  
Videl stood up with the other ladies "Pan what's the matter? You…GAH! What's that!"  
  
The orange monkey thing appeared but now it had a dark blue shinny thing standing next to it. This one had a black triangle on its forehead and black slits for eyes. It was jumping around like crazy. Then there was a green bird with sunglasses and red wings flapping around and another orange thing. It was like a dog with oversized floppy blue ears and a blue tail. Then there was a lavender puff with black speck being the only visible characteristics, which were presumed to be eyes.  
  
"Pan don't worry, mommy's coming with you!" Videl gasped  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Chichi jumped to let a green supper springgy frog hop past "Ummmmmm Piccolo?  
  
Pan poked its turban, and received a tongue splattering on her hand "NamekNamek" it glared at her  
  
"Kami…no……" Chichi whispered  
  
Meanwhile in another time and place the inner scouts and knights were hanging out at the crown game corner.  
  
"You know you play way too many sailor V video games…especially when you do that type of stuff on a regular bases." Darien commented hanging over Serena's shoulder as she played.  
  
"We didn't ask you to come! You and the rest of the guys coulda gone somewhere else." She said as she looked around. Lita, Ken, Ami, Greg, Rae, Chad, Mina, Andrew (we aren't really sure who she is paired with so she got Andrew.) Darien and herself were all there doing whatever kept them happy.  
  
Darien walked away from Serena, collected the 4 other guys and walked over to the counter where Andrew got them something to drink.  
  
"Ohhhh man! Where did that come from?!?!?! What? Nooooo I lost!" Serena screamed as the red monster thing ended the game.  
  
"Ummmmmm…Serena…you may want to come here and see this." Lita called from across the room with the three other girls looking at the counter.  
  
"What is it Lita….ewwwwwww! What are those!" She said as she looked at the counter where the guys were sitting. Instead of the guys there were 5…things sitting on the stools. One of the munchkin looking things turned around. It was a total of two feet tall with big brown eyes and a pompom tuff of hair on its head and around it's waist, above two stubby feet was a sumo type belt.  
  
"It looks like my old boyfriend Freddie!" Lita said starry eyed.  
  
The rest of the girls stood looking at the rest of the little munchkin people. There was one that didn't have a visible neck and a turban on its head that looked like it had an open rose on top. Over its eyes you could see a mask. The one to it's left looked to be a two-foot milkshake with feet and a straw coming out of its head. Also among them was a dark brow puff with little legs and another one that was like a blue water drop with feet and two white eyes.  
  
"Oh… gosh. This…can't…can't be…" Serena stuttered as the black creature looked at her a muttered, "Turbanmon…turb…Mon?"  
  
"What can't be…ohhhhhhh!" Lita started but stopped when she figured it out for herself. "Ken? Ohh gosh I think I need to lie down."  
  
"We have to figure this thing out. We CAN figure this thing out." Ami said in a close panic.  
  
"Milkmilkmilkmoooonnnnn!" The little milkshake said jumping up and down. ]  
  
Back with the DBZ gang…  
  
"Chichi what is it!" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Bulma look at that little orange monkey. Who does it remind you of?" Chichi said pointing across the way.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! IT'S GOKU!" Bulma said as the monkey jumped up and down clapping its hands.  
  
"Goku kuku Goku!" Said Goku as he went up and hugged Bulma's leg.  
  
"Hey Goku, what about me?" Chichi laughed.  
  
The monkey was about to walk over to her when the blue shinny thing turned bright red and knocked the monkey over. "Veggi ggi ggi vegg!"  
  
"VEGETA! YOUR SOOOOO CUTE!" Bulma said as she grabbed the thing and hugged it close. It struggled franticly against her- still bright red, but she kissed its black forehead and it cooled off to blue again and looked annoyed. "Hhehehe, I like you like this Vegeta!"  
  
Chichi bent down and picked up Goku. Patting his head, "What happened to you guys?" But before Goku could answer with whatever noises he could make, Pan's roaring laughter was heard.  
  
PAN!" Videl scolded, a green bird on her shoulder, "That's not funny! Trunks you poor thing, my daughter is so insensitive."  
  
Bulma's ears perked up at the mention of Trunk's name and she looked over. Veggimon began convulsing with laughter and Bulma dropped him flat.  
  
"Come on mom." Pan called to her mother.  
  
A ball of purple fluff with specks of black for eyes was kicking Pan's shins. "BREIFS! IFS IFS! IFSMON!" It commented.  
  
"Mom this is great!" Pan laughed to her mom, but the stopped long enough to poke the bird in the chest. (You know the one sitting on Videl's shoulder) "Daddy?"  
  
"Oh dear Trunks, you sure got the short end of the stick, didn't you?" Bulma chuckled.  
  
The fluff ball began pacing until Pan picked it up. (Like misty and togapee…I don't know how to spell it and don't think it's worth looking up.)  
  
"Well now what?" Pan said and as if on cue, the sky cracked with lightning and when pan next opened her eyes, she was on a dirt road on her butt.  
  
Ok ok we know it was short but this is the start and we are going to take turns typing it and I don't feel like doing it anymore. Tell us what you think and if you think we should continue on shoot ourselves in the head for writing something so stupid. 


	2. WHO ARE YOU?

Ok yes I'm uploading now, mw as in Lady Starlight mwahahahahahaha! Celtic Goddess is gonna have a heart attack and die from shock that I actually updated Mwhahahaha! Its after 9 I've called her twice shall I do it again and piss her off? No, her dad would kill me AND her. Tehe yes well my friend Mrs. Sock puppet will be with me, (CG- You know what puppet I speak of, it looks like Boy George and talks like Ricky Martin!) And Celtic will always have Ramone, and a slew of other duckies and umm, hands. (Don't ask people, somebody spiked the punch! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!) ok well…ENOUGH! And on with the show (  
  
*Back at the arcade*  
  
The girls had worked out that something had happened to their boyfriends and who was who. " Hey! I think I like them this way!" Serena said with the thing she thought was Darien.  
  
"I know what you mean, they are so CUTE! Better than my old boyfriend Freddy." Lita said causing the little critter on her lap to puff up.  
  
"Sumo sumomon Sumo!"  
  
"The only thing wrong is we don't know what happened and how to get them back." Ami had her "boyfriend" on the counter analyzing it with her Mercury computer. Rae hadn't said anything yet , she was over in the corner just sota staring at the fluff that was Chad.  
  
"Now I really can't see your eyes. Hmmm, I know! I'll shave off the fur!"  
  
"CHADMON! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!" The little ball flew across the floor and hid behind Serena.  
  
"Rae lay off! Look at him, he's already got enough problems."  
  
"I think we should go somewhere to figure this out. My parents are out of town, so thee should be no questions asked." Mina said standing up with the milkshake thing in her arms.  
  
"Good idea." They all said and walked out the sliding doors. But just as they did, it started raining.  
  
"Great! Just Great!" Serena said and they all continued walking. But no sooner had they done this then a huge flash of lightening seemed to engulf them and a few seconds later, they found themselves standing on a dirt road.  
  
"O…K…?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my butt!" Whined Bulma.  
  
"Everybody ok?" Asked ChiChi.  
  
"Yeah," answered Pan, "But, GAH! Where are the guys?!" Before any other questions could be asked, a purple fluff fell into her arms. "Trunks! HAHAHAHAHA..OWW!" She dropped him quickly.  
  
"Pan!" Her mother scolded as a bird landed gracefully on her shoulder.  
  
"Gohan always was meant to fly!" Smiled ChiChi as she caught the orange monkey and heard Veggimon making noises behind her.  
  
"HE BIT ME!!!"Pan screeched, "Trunks! YOU'RE DEAD!" He started running and as Pan followed, she realized they weren't alone. The fluff ball had stopped dead in his tracks at the feet of a girl with long black hair. "Ummm, hi?" Just then, (the long forgotten) Bra came dashing towards them with a floppy dog thing that resembled Goten.  
  
"PAN! LOOK AT YOUR UNCLE HE'S…Oh! HI!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the road……  
  
"I can't see! I'm blind! HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!!" Rae said flailing her arms around.  
  
"Umm, Rae? Somethings on your face." Lita said quite calmly. Rae reached up and took the furry puff off her face.  
  
"Oh. Ok… much better!" She looked at what she was holding. "Maybe its better the other way" The thing in her hands squirmed.  
  
"Guys, I think THESE are the guys. Somehow they got transformed into these…these..well, critters." Ami said.  
  
"But how did they transform?" Serena asked, "And where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea, but we better figure it out soon before Andrew melts!" Mina whined.  
  
"I don't think he will Mina." Ami reassured.  
  
"Ohh, ok." They were standing in a circle looking at what their boyfriends had become. Then they heard something and turned to see what it was; there were 2 strange girls looking back at them. But that wasn't all that was strange; they too had little critters running around their feet. Serena stepped forward.  
  
"Ummmmmmm, hi."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan and Bra just stood there stupidly for a moment when ChiChi, Videl and Bulma jogged over to see what was up. "Bra," Bulma began, "Who are THEY?"  
  
"I dunno mom, but I've got a SMASHING idea; lets ask!" Bulma gave her a look, and Pan decided to get the ball rolling.  
  
"Ok fine, my name is Son Pan and I'm 17 yrs old. This is my mother Videl, my friend Bra, her mom, Bulma, and my grandmother, Mrs. Son." Pan thought she was done, when the bird started squawking. "Oh yeah! And that's my dad, the monkey is my Grandpa, my uncle Goten is the pooch, that blue blob that looks all smug is Bra's dad Vegeta, and this is her brother, the purple fluff, Trunks." She looked at Rae. "Hey you've got a very similar one! What a cutie."  
  
"BREIFS MONMONMON BRIESFS" Trunks jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh calm down honey, you're just as staticy, but I bet THAT guy doesn't bite!" Trunks's fluff turned pink. "Oh how cute!" he's blushiung! So that's us, now who are AHH! PICCALO!" A little green thing in a turban pushed forward. "Don't you EVER poke me again! But where were you?"  
  
"Namek Namek, Namek Namek mon mon mek mek…" He began pacing and waving his arms.  
  
"Sorry I asked!" Bulma whispered to ChiChi who smiled and approached the girls with the pasta on top.  
  
"Hi, as you heard, I'm Mrs. Son. FOR THE LAST TIME!" She hollered, silencing Piccalo; then softened to say, "Who are you?" 


	3. Evil plans unfold

Heheheheee ummmmmm…sorry this has taken me so long to write but I just haven't had the time to get it done. These past two chapters probably haven't been very exciting but that will all change soon. Oh and my partner in crime lost it for about a week and didn't write anything. Also now that I am writing this it is during CAPT and I really haven't had time to do this. Ok so here goes. Thanks for your pationance. Oh one more thing…insert disclaimer here. Hehehe and don't blame me for anything bad…. The little voices in my head made me do it with the letters on the microwave that say kill.  
  
For a moment the girls just stood and looked at the girl who had introduced herself as Pan. Then Serena stepped forward. "Hehe ummmmm hi. My name is Tsukino Serena, this is Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Lita, and Aino Mina." She paused for a moment and something brushed up against her leg. "Oh and this is Chiba Darien; she pointed over to the turban clad rose bud, (AN- I'm using other characters here that aren't in the sailor moon series but I have heard hook up with the other inners. So I don't know their last names. If you know then I would like it if you told me.) Greg; she said pointing to the water drop shaped thing, Andrew; she said pointing to the milkshake looking creature, Ken; she said pointing to the little sumo wrestler guy and this is our puffball Chad." She stopped and gave a quick look at her friends.  
  
Rei stepped forward. "We don't really know how we got here but…hey come to think about it we ended up here when the storm started."  
  
"That's right…one minute we are playing video games and talking to our boyfriends when our boyfriends turn in to them and we end up here. Do you have any idea what happened?" Mina blurted out.  
  
(C.N. Sorry to my friend Lady Starlight but I have got to write for Shenlong cuz there just isn't anything else for me to write about and our adoring fans…bats eyes at audience…waiting on this one.)  
  
At that moment the sky opened with a crack of lightening and a figure appeared through the darkness.  
  
"Um guys I think we might be getting some answers about now." Ami said.  
  
"That's right. Now that I have gathered you here I will explain my bidding. I am the great and powerfu…OH SHIT! I WAS SOOOOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT GETTING YOU STUPID THINGS HERE THAT I FORGOT MY PRECIOUSE POKEMON COME ON DURING THE WEEK TO! Well now I'm thoroughly pissed. I guess I will just have to make your little task a bit more involved." The great dragon said from his floating position above.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Shouted Lita.  
  
"What do I want form you? Well all I wanted was a little time to watch my shows but would that happen? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! So I have brought you here to Pallet Town.( I don't know if I spelled it right I don't like Pokemon.) Here you will go through the multiple towns using your little companions…hehehe that was a good touch…and win battles until you get to Indigo Plateau. If you defeat the four masters there I will return you to your own worlds and return your friends back to normal." He boomed.  
  
"And if we refuse?" Serena questioned.  
  
"If you don't do as I say you will forever be stuck here and your friends will never again be the same. Now go and begin your quest…and remember…I'm watching you." With this Shenlong disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"Ok we are thoroughly screwed." Lita remarked.  
  
  
  
Ok I know that was short but I am getting dizzy. I've got a head cold and the oxygen isn't getting to my head…(turns to see a floating brain wearing a green see through visor and holding cards somehow. "So are you going to draw sweet cheeks?") aaaaahhhhhhhhh help me the voices in my head are turning against me! 


	4. Help

Hello, Celtic Goddess here. Just wondering what you the fans have to say. My co-writer and I are having some qualms about continuing this story. We feel that there just is no reason to finish this but if you the readers, think we should continue then we would. We just need your opinion. So we would like your input and will take it from there. Thanks, Celtic Goddess and Lady Starlight. 


End file.
